Core Narrative 5
Kavarth: Journey to The End. Communication from outside the simulation has been cut off so the group in Kavarth has to find a way out to figure out what had happened to the outside world. Gregory Braun: a former military sniper who was thrown into jail do to accidentally killing one of his commanding officers. He was placed in charge after the elder passed away due to the harsh weather conditions. ' '''Physical: Gregory must find a way to move his people safely outside their base camp due to the creatures that lurk under the ice and in the snow and outside of their icy region. ' 'Emotional: Gregory wants his family to live due to his wife being pregnant with their second child. The problem is the group is running out of food and resources. ' 'Personal Obstacle: the group hasn’t gone too far outside their base camp to hunt and collect food and resources so they are journeying outside of their comfort zone. ' 'The villain: the harsh weather conditions and the creatures that are unknown to them. Alexander Sokolov is our main antagonist against Gregory. ' 'Justification: the government controls the weather so they make it harsher to push them to journey on to find a way out. Alexander doesn’t want Gregory in charge because Gregory’s plan will most likely kill half of the group throughout the journey. ' 'Supporting cast: # Stephanie Braun: Gregory’s wife and mother to his children. Was in prison for grand theft auto. # Tyler Cook: Gregory’s best friend and right hand man. Is in charge of the hunters. # Benji Goldstein: One of the last elders of the group. Helps keep peace among the group. ' 'Locations: # The Deadlands: the open environment where some of the ice creatures live. # Base camp: where all of the group lives and has all of their belongings. # The Chillton Mountain: where the great beast lives. ' 'Logline: When the weather conditions worsen and communication is cut off from the outside, Gregory must take the chance with his group in Kavarth to find a way to escape the dome. ' 'Medium: Comic book: It attacks a new demographic and it brings in new ages such as early 20 year olds to early 30 year olds. ' 'Platform: Online comic book: This generation’s attention span is so low now so if we don’t grasp them in the first few images they won’t read the rest. Also this generation is technology driven so having it online would make it better for the younger generation. ' 'Additive comprehension: We haven’t explored this part of the bubble just yet so since this part of the bubble is the harshest in my opinion. I think we get a sense of more of the creatures and get new characters to fall in love with and ones to deeply hate. Also a major character death with Gregory sacrificing himself in order for his group to get away from their impending doom. ' '''Bowl of Serial: One off Story.